Summer at The Burrow
by ShawStacey27
Summary: Summer. Sun. Quidditch. Your best friends. Perfection, right? Sure.. Until your ex-girlfriend shows up, that is. And she's determined to win you back, no matter what the cost. Gulp. Suffice it to say major chaos ensues. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN - Man, but just imagine Tonks during her years at Hogwarts making herself look like Dumbledore for no real reason other than to confuse the hell out of the students by plopping down next to them when they're eating and asking them weirdass stuff like " Rate the quality of the house elves' ironing of your socks on a scale of 1-10." Then imagine Dumbledore realizing she's doing this and joining in on the action so that there's two Dumbledores talking to one student. Like imagine how messed up that poor kid would get.**

**Also, unfortunately enough, I own none of the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. **

""Harry! Harry, wake up!" Hermione was shaking him gently. "Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news and I want you to hear it from me," she continued.

Harry, continuing to feign sleep, had just started thinking that he had gotten out of listening to this mysterious piece of bad news Hermione just had to share with him at 5:00 AM, when the unthinkable happened. He distantly heard Hermione mutter something that sounded suspiciously like _Aguamenti _before he was doused with a jet of cold water and drenched from head to toe. Sputtering furiously, barely able to keep himself from yelping, Harry sat up and glared at his unperturbed soon-to-no-longer-be-best-friend.

"What?" She whispered smirked. "I tried the nice approach first, you know." She winked slyly, before handing Harry his glasses. "Now come out quickly- I don't want to wake Ron. Merlin's beard, that boy is unbearable in the morning."

Harry just glared at her and muttered something about irony, but he followed her out onto the Burrow's quidditch pitch anyway.

"Okay, now what's so urgent you had to wake me up at dawn?" Harry asked, quickly uttering a warming spell in a futile attempt to dry his sodden clothes. "Oh for God's sake, Harry." Hermione waved her wand and in a one quick motion Harry's clothes were desiccated and dry as bone.

"Thanks, Mione" Harry yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and motioning for her to get to the point.

"Harry.. Oh Harry Ginny's back from Quidditch camp!" She let out unusually fast, calling upon her I'm-going-to-get-out-as-much-information-about-Hogwarts: A History-as-humanly-possible-before-they-stop-me tone, trying to rip the band-aid off.

"Oh," was all Harry could let out before sinking onto the soft, dewy grass and trying to process the bombshell Hermione had just dropped.

"But I thought it was supposed to go on till end August. That's the only reason I took up Ron's invitation to stay here this summer. I can't even go back to the Dursleys now- they're on holiday in France, celebrating their me-free summer" Harry deadpanned, trying to make sense of the situation. "Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry, Harry. There was apparently a freak Bludger malfunction and they had to send all the kids home. Oh Harry! Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Mione. I mean I haven't seen her since the last day of school when I, you know, walked into my dormitory to see my girlfriend naked on my bed with Dean Thomas."

**AN- Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - My obsession with Harry Potter has gotten a bit… ****_Riddikulus._**

**_- _****It's a ****_Sirius_**** problem**

**- There's nothing ****_Ron_**** with that**

**- Keep up these puns and you might get a bit… ****_muggled_**

**- Well too bad cause we're ****_Neville _****going to stop. **

**Also, unfortunately enough, I own none of the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. **

**Another thing- and I'm really, really sorry for this but I changed the story so that Ginny cheated on Harry with Dean instead of Draco after it was pointed out to me that the latter wouldn't have been allowed access to the Gryffindor common room/ dormitories. **

"So what do I do now?" a despaired Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

"You ignore the skank. Pretend like she doesn't exist. Just have fun the way you were so far this summer. Don't you worry- I'll handle the bitch," Hermione intoned menacingly, fury glinting in her brown eyes and Harry suddenly found himself having to resist the urge to laugh at how cute his best friend looked when she got mad.

"Okay, thanks Hermione. For… everything. Although I do wish you'd held off on the _Augamenti._ For your sake, of course. Because now, I'm going to have to get you back. And I might just choose to enlist the twins' help in my endeavor." Harry told her emphatically, making his way back to the room he shared with Ron, leaving a disgruntled and- although she would never admit it- slightly terrified Hermione in his wake.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU DARE!" Hermione yelled at him, but he just smirked, raised his arm in a mock-salute and disappeared indoors.

He wasn't even able to make it to the kitchen before a pair of lithe hands covered his eyes from behind and the seductive, sultry voice of his Ginny Weasley whispered, "Guess who?" into his ear.

Harry froze. He wasn't sure how to respond- he'd been sure he had at least a few more hours to get used to the idea of living under the same roof as his ex-girlfriend before the two were forced to interact. And was she seriously acting like everything was fine? Like she hadn't betrayed him after everything he'd done for her?

Before he could open his mouth and respond in any way, there came with what sounded like a war cry from behind him and a livid Hermione Granger stomped into the living room and glowered at Ginny. "What the hell do you think you're doing, slut?"

"Having a conversation with my boyfriend. Why? Are you jealous?" Ginny replied, removing her hands from Harry's eyes and coming to stand in front of him.

"You mean ex-boyfriend." Hermione told her, almost savagely.

"WHAT? Because of that little thing with Dean? No, Harry understands don't you, baby? Wait, is that why you haven't written to me these last two weeks?" Ginny replied, seeming genuinely puzzled by the whole situation.

Harry, observing the fight from behind Ginny, was at a loss for words. He felt like he was seeing who she really was for the first time. Hermione, on the other hand, had all too much to say. But then again, Harry reasoned fondly, when didn't she?

"That little thing? Oh, you mean sleeping with him? Yeah. Now, if you know what's good for you, kindly stay the hell away from Harry." Hermione said in her most dangerous voice.

Ignoring Hermione completely, Ginny whirled around to face Harry. Gazing at him imploringly from underneath her eyelashes, she put on her most innocent face and ran her fingers over Harry's chest lightly. "Baby, please. You know you won't find anyone else like me," she pouted.

"That's the bloody point, Ginny." Harry told her calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Mouthing a quick 'thank you' to Hermione, he walked away briskly, trying not to think of what Ginny's touch still did to his insides.

"Just you wait, Harry," Ginny called after him forebodingly. "No matter what happens, come September you're going to be mine again. I have a way of getting what I want."

**AN- Again, please leave a review telling me what you thought if you want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- What if Sirius got James a t-shirt that said 'Bros before Does?'**

** Okayy, just a couple of things before I begin- thanks to everyone who left a review, telling me they liked the story or my spelling and grammar. I promise I will try to update it as regularly as possible Secondly, again I am so so sorry for the Draco/Dean confusion- I have gone back and fixed it so that it is now Dean. Thirdly, to the person who asked me why Dean didn't use his own bed- I know you probably didn't mean it that way but your review really amused me. I started laughing like a retarded hyena and almost fell off my bed. So thanks for that! Anyway, I guess it was because I've always envisioned Harry's bed as closest to the dormitory entrance. I'm sorry if that's not true. Lastly, for some reason I never liked Ginny- never thought she was worthy of Harry- and that was my reason for choosing to make her a bitch. I'm sorry for offending any Ginny fans. Now enough of me apologizing and babbling- on with the story!**

** Also, unfortunately enough, I own none of the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

** Oh and this is a slightly longer chapter than what you're used to.**

**"**What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" A groggy Fred and George asked, randomly apparating in the middle of the room.

"Chaos in the house?" Fred began.

"And we're not involved?" George asked, apparently horribly wounded.

"No!" Fred picked up, seemingly aghast.

"Say it isn't so!" They ended together, both sniffling while they pretended to wipe tears from their eyes.

"Wait, Gin?" George began surprised. "How come you're not at camp?" Fred finished. But the twins were lacking their usual zest. In fact, Harry observed turning back around; they both seemed rather stony towards Ginny.

"There was this thing with the Bludgers.." Ginny said vaguely, waving it off. "I just got home last night."

There was an awkward silence as everyone pondered over what to say or do next. It was, Harry mused, very possibly the first time he had seen the twins go for so long without saying something. He felt guilty for causing disputes between the Weasleys, the most close-knit family he had ever known, but at the same time he couldn't help but relish the feeling that Fred and George were siding with him over their sister.

"Anyway," Ginny continued after a few minutes, "I was just talking to Harry when bush head over here interrupted. That's whom you heard yelling. I don't see how it's her business anyway…"

"Harry's my best friend! Of course it's my business! You made it my business when you screwed him ove- no wait, that's right. You didn't screw him. You screwed Dean Thomas." Bush head told Ginny, looking more dangerous than Harry had ever seen her. And this included when she'd punched the ferret in their third year.

"Oh come on- it was just one time and it was only because I was lonely! Harry, you were always studying for your OWLs and I never even saw you anymore. And I went to your dorm to surprise you but you weren't there and Dean was and he was changing and I don't know, one thing lead to another and you know.." Ginny protested hotly but trailed off when she saw the death glare Hermione was throwing her way.

"I could eat alphabet soup and shit a better argument than that." Hermione told the youngest Weasley, her poke face perfectly in place.

"Harry? Hermione? Ginny? Fred? George? What's going on here?" Ron asked bewildered, from where he stood at the top of the stairs with Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Before Harry or the twins could even attempt to stutter a rubbish explanation, Ginny, completely ignoring everyone else just turned to Harry and pleaded. "It was a mistake, Harry. But you've made mistakes too and I've forgiven you."

"Oh shut up, Gin." Ron said, climbing down the stairs and coming to stand next to Harry. "Harry doesn't make mistakes- he dates them," he finished irritated, but somehow simultaneously looking really proud of his comeback.

" Useless git." Fred coughed.

"Dim idiot." George sneezed.

But they shot Ron approving looks, nonetheless.

To Harry's amazement, neither Percy, Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley protested, choosing to head back into their respective rooms and ignore the events downstairs, leaving their daughter to fend for themselves and causing Harry to feel a rush of affection for the entire Weasley clan.

Tuning everything else out, Ginny continued talking to Harry. "I'm sorry," she said. But there was no real feeling behind her apology, Harry could tell. It was merely a way to appease her family.

"That's probably the smartest thing that's come out of your mouth. No wait, the smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth was a penis." Hermione told her smugly, shocking Harry and the rest of the Weasleys into silence. He quietly motioned for George to pinch him, to ensure that he wasn't hallucinating and that Hermione Granger, of all people, had just said that.

As Ron tried- and failed to- start a slow-clap, Ginny whirled around to face Fred and George, whom, Harry guessed, had always been her biggest defenders. "You can't let her talk to me that way."

"Sorry Gin." Fred said, pitilessly.

"But she's a guest." George carried on, unfeelingly.

"And you know what Mom says about treating guests." Fred ended and with perfectly timed loud pops the two disapparated back upstairs.

"Wow, Harry. You just stole my family away from me. Thanks a whole freaking lot." Ginny told Harry and then she too ran upstairs with a howl, leaving the Golden Trio alone downstairs to stare at each other in silence before they simultaneously burst out laughing. Even if Harry did so guiltily, with a pang he couldn't place in his chest.

**AN- Please, please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It keeps me motivated and this leads to faster and longer chapters. So yeah- please review. Do so and I'll give you a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - James Potter turning down dates to Hogsmeade just so he can tell people he's going stag.**

** Oh and thanks for the reviews, guys. They totally made my day- I was totally walking around beaming like an idiot all afternoon. But my mom grew really concerned thinking I was IM-ing an 'online boyfriend' and I'm just like "Mother, no! I'm just happy people seem to like my writing," but I don't think she really believed me. Sigh. Even now, she's looking at me weirdly suspiciously from the corner of her eye. But yeah, thank you- I really appreciated them.**

** Also, unfortunately enough, I own none of the characters. They all belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

Lying down on his bed, The Boy Who Lived was freaking out. Images of times he had spent with Ginny kept flashing through his head like a film without sound. Rescuing her from the Chamber of Secrets. Teasing Ron about spiders on the Hogwarts Express. Playing Quidditch against Fred and George. Experiencing irrational feelings of jealousy when he saw any other guy so much as talking to her. Kissing her for the first time. Telling her he loved her. Her beaming and saying it back.

But all of those memories were tainted by the image Harry had of her and Dean. The image that seemed permanently glued to the front of front of his brain, refusing to go away no matter what he tried.

He knew what she'd done was unforgivable, but there was a part of him that was tempted to forgive her anyway, if only so that things could go back to the way they always had been. Back when he'd been convinced that Ginny was the girl he was going to marry.

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley's cry of "Kids, breakfast!" interrupted his pointless musings and he made his way downstairs, promising himself that immediately after he was done eating he was going to sort things out with Ginny once and for all.

"I have a theory." Ron began unexpectedly, from across the dining table, "about Snape's boggart," he went on with his mouth full, spraying half-eaten pancakes on everything within a 5-mile radius.

"Seeing you eat like that?" Hermione questioned revolted, eliciting laughter from Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. Well, except for Ginny who had been moping in her room all morning and Ron who just flipped her off when he thought Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. 'He really should know better by now,' Harry thought amused as Molly commenced her lecture.

"No actually," Ron said, resuming his tale enthusiastically, after his mom finished her tirade "I was going to say it was a cauldron of shampoo," he finished proudly. "Geddit? Because his hair's really greasy…" he tried meekly.

An endless silence followed.

"So, did you hear about that Hufflepuff with two brain cells?" Fred asked turning to his parents, when it became clear no one was going to say anything.

"Why," Ron interrupted, pouting, "is it that no one ever laughs at my jokes?"

"Because ickle Ronniekins, it just so happens," George told him gravely,

"That we got the humor in the family." Fred added, nodding seriously.

"And the brains," George supplemented, shrugging modestly.

"And the looks. Obviously." Fred winked.

Fortunately, before they could get any further, Percy cut in. "Hold on," he demanded incredulously, "did you just say Hufflepuff with _two brain cells_?"

"Oh yeah. What do you call one?" Fred asked, brightening.

"An impossibility?" Mr. Weasley tried, clearly bewildered.

"A Slytherin in disguise?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know.

"A by-product of genetic mutation?" Hermione guessed, seriously.

"A side-effect of global warming?" Harry wagered, enjoying the looks of puzzlement he received from the Purebloods and the almost-pleased beam Hermione shot him.

Percy appeared deep in thought, while Ron just sulked and angrily stabbed his pancakes with a fork as if it had done something to personally offend him.

"Merlin's pants," Fred started, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You guys are dim," George chimed in, sniffing his disapproval.

"The answer's pregnant." They ended together slowly, as if they were afraid no one would understand them otherwise.

But before anyone could react, there came a loud pop and a note floated down in front of Harry.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You're soon going to be dead,

Because honey, I'm coming to get you.

- You Know Who

Gasping as he raised his hand to his mouth in alarm, Harry turned to face the others- "Guys, I think Voldemort's back."

**AN- Please, please forgive me for the shitty chapter.**

**Also, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm leaving for Europe tonight, which is why I'm not going to be able to update until June 26****th****. However, I'm seriously hoping you won't give up on this story because I intend to continue with this story as soon as I'm back. But yeah, feel free to leave a review telling me how you think my writing's turned to shit. I completely agree. You can use your own words though. Love you guys. Until next time-**

** Stacey**


End file.
